Blitzwing meets justin Beiber
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Blitzwing meets Starscreams favorite singer, and he's not afraid to share his honest opinion...


**Okay, this is really poorly written. Sorry 'bout that. I had written this because i was tired of hearing his music played everywhere and lots of people (friends included) talk about him. This may be a little offensive, so i would not suggest any Justin Beiber fans to read it. If you like Justin Beiber than maybe go read something else. :-)**

* * *

Blitzwing sat in his room alone playing checkers with himself. Actually it was Hothead vs. Icy. Icy was winning. "NO FAIR! JOU ARE CHEATING!" Icy only smiled and took out yet another of Hothead's kings.

Starscream ran into the room looking very excited. He sat down across from Blitzwing and watched the game for a few minutes. "You look bored Blitz. Am I right?"

Blitzwing didn't look up from his game. 'Yes, I am very bored. Vhy? Vhat do you vant?"

Starscream got an excited look on his face. He was looking forward to Blitzwing's reaction. He tried to keep from smiling. He held up two small pieces of paper. Blitzwing stopped his game and looked up at the overly excited 'con.

"Okay. Vhat ze slag are zose?"

Starscream lost his smile. 'What do you mean 'what are _Zose_?'" He said sarcastically mocking the German 'con. "They are Justin Beiber tickets!"

Blitzwing cocked his head to the side. "Vho's zat?"

Starscream's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?! You don't know who that is? He is my favorite singer, ever! So, your coming, right?"

Blitzwing shrugged. "Sure, vhy not?" Starscream jumped up and ran out of the room like a giddy six year old. Blitzwing just rolled his optics and started a new game.

Four hours later Starscream ran into his room again. Blitzwing was on the ground lighting things on fire. He only did that when he was _really_ bored. "Hey Blitz! Ready to go?" Asked Starscream, again not trying to get too excited.

"Uh, sure. Vhatever." Said the very bored Decepticon. "So VhO iS zIs JuStAin BeIbEr? DoEs He Do TrIcKs LiKe JuMpInG tHrOuGh HoOpS oR sOmEtHiNg?"

Starscream sighed. He would tell Blitzwing how to act at a concert on the way. They went outside, transformed into jets, and took off. "Okay, Blitzwing, at a concert, yelling, nice things, is okay. Yelling death threats or something is not. Shooting, is not okay. And you need to stay in your seat." He figured that he was missing something; maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Uh, also, Blitz, I got us backstage passes. Which means that we get to meet Justin Beiber. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"OOH YES I CAN CRUSH ZIS HUMAN! ZAT DOES SOUND FUN!"

"No! No, that does not sound fun. You don't crush the singer! Oh, this is going to be a long concert."

They landed outside and Starscream drug his friend through the door to find their seats.

The concert started soon after. Starscream was fascinated by the singer, Blitzwing shut his auditory sensors off for a while. When it ended Starscream jumped up quick, almost forgetting his friend. He grabbed Blitzwing and drug him off. Soon they were downstairs, ready to meet Justin Beiber.

"Blitz. Remember, you have to be polite."

Blitzwing nodded. They entered the room.

"Uh, hi. You guys must be… um, well, hi!" Said some blonde kid.

"Oh my gosh! Oh wow! It's actually you. I'm actually talking to you. I…" Starscream was acting crazier than Blitzwing. But he got a call on his commlink. "Shoot. I have to go. You can stay though Blitz. Have fun." Starscream ran out.

"So, jou are Justin Beiber?" Asked Blitzwing.

"Yea. I am. And you are, Blitz-wing?"

"Uh-huh. So, jou are ze girl vho vas singing on stage?"

"Um, boy. And yes. I was the one singing." The kid looked really bored.

"If yours a bOy, ZeN, vhY aRe JoU vEaRiNg GiRlS cLoThEs?"

"They are not girls' clothes!"

"YeA zHeY aRe! AnD jOu SiNg LiKe A gIrL tOo!"

The kid now had tears in his eyes. "Okay, did you want like an autograph or something? Cause I have to go!"

"OOH! YES AN AUTOGRAPH WOULD BE COOL! AND ONE FOR MY FRIEND STARSCREAM! WHERE DO YOU HAVE TO GO? ON A DATE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

The kid clenched his fists and began writing autographs on some pictures. "Actually, I do have a date, with my GIRLFRIEND!" He thrust the autographs at the Autobot. "You may leave now!"

"Okay, sorry. You probably have to like do your hair and makeup and find a nice dress. Have fun Ms. Beiber!" Yelled the Autobot as he left the room.

"And I, am, a, boy!"

Blitzwing walked out happily with his autographs. He passed a large rack of dresses.

"HaHa! I kNeW iT! aLtHoUgH, sHe WaSn'T vEry PrEtTy."


End file.
